A Very Gumball Adventure
by TrueCatLord
Summary: WARNING: PAIRING BETWEEN GUMBALL x MARSHALL LEE A story that has themes from Middle Earth but is based off Adventure Time characters. Gumball decides to have an adventure and meets unexpected things and people along the way. (the pairing will happen later in the story)


A VERY GUMBALL CHANGE IN LIFE

CHAPTER 1

A gentle breeze wafted through the land of Aaa, brushing the check of Prince Gumball as he looked out over his kingdom and sighed. Such a wonderful land it was the Candy Kingdom, he thought as he stared out into the space before him, a beautiful pastel coloured land. Bright colours filled the twilit night, with a warm fuzzy glow, as the residents were settling to sleep in their houses. Beautiful purples and blues filling the night sky, and stars shining over his kingdom made him feel lonely. Ever so lonely was he, without anyone to share his kingdom with, well at least no one who seemed to want to. Oh how sad was he when Fionna friend zoned him, she didn't have eyes for him anymore, and so Gumball was all alone. And no one was there, besides his candy people, but alas he did not truly love them. In fact he hated his position with such passion, that sometimes he wanted to be someone else, to be nobody, to be invisible. And what's more, he wanted an adventure.

And so he stared out from his balcony 'till the sun beat down on his face, and his hopes disappeared with the sunset. Gumball's eyes were dull and faded as he strode outside of his castle, and took a walk around his kingdom. The candy people were milling around the land like pigeons as usual, and talking with pigeon like coos. Of course the Prince of the Candy Kingdom is supposed to be happy, but happiness had not always been there for Gumball. No, the land to him was his cage, and his throne clipped his wings, so he could not fly and be free. Oh how he wished to be normal so many times, to be normal, and to be loved. Everyone almost always only saw his role as a Prince, not a person. But he was going to be given his wish, whether he wanted it or not.

And as Prince Gumball strode around his courtyard and around his kingdom, a very curious event happened in the land of Aaa.

Gumball encountered a group of people dressed up in coats and cloaks of all sizes, and all colours. Bright green hoods were worn upon a few, whilst yellows, purples and oranges were worn by others. They were short, almost as short as some of the candy people were, and dressed in tunics, and chainmail beneath their outerwear. The armour glistened and shined beneath the cloaks they wore. They stood and bowed under their hoods and gazed at the Prince. They bowed low and slowly, as if they weren't sure what was happening. And one by one they began to speak, in deep voices of the land:

"Dear Prince,

Can we convince you to take a journey?

Can we take you away, too far and distant lands?

Because we die, and be slaughtered

We need a hero, and we can't save ourselves.

We can never save ourselves.

So we ask of you dear prince, to help us."

And great silence hung in the air after they said those words, those words were desperate, a last measure. But Gumball took this in a most light-hearted way, a way which the people would feel offended by. He laughed, he guffawed, and he chuckled and giggled until he could laugh no longer. And so the people who stood before him had a look of anger, humiliation, dread and anger, their land was nothing to laugh about. But Gumball could find nothing funnier than him being asked to join a mighty quest. Fionna was the hero, the saviour, not him. Anyway what was he going to do on a quest, without his house, money and riches?

Upon realising the attitude of how he replied he tried to be as kind and as apologetic as possible, but still he could not help but have a bemused expression on his face. He said sorry and offered the weary travellers to stay a night in his castle, and they agreed. Gumball could tell this was mainly because of their lack of a place to stay, and could see clearly on their faces displeasure and on some, hostility.

And so Gumball asked the travellers to follow him towards his castle, and the sun beat down on their necks, as a farewell as it started to go over the horizon. And so when Gumball and the travellers got back to the castle, they group were tired, but most certainly hungry. And so Gumball requested for food to be brought, and that the short people were to be given a room each.

Soon enough the food came, and the short people ate, and ate and ate. And though their talking, Gumball heard the most marvellous tales. He heard glimpses of wars, of love and life, in that foreign land. And so many things did catch his interest, especially about them being lonely, so lonely. They said wondrous things that Gumball wanted to know more about.

"...and so dragons did roam wild...and all was lost...until the mighty day...kind under the hill"

"...evil was conquered...wizards did fight...and goblins did wage war..."

"...many did see the stars that night...and all felt their loss...and saw their stars in the sky..."

And so Gumball intently listened while they talked, and when the short people stopped eating their retired to their rooms, and the stories with them. And so Gumball watched as they closed the doors to the rooms, and shut out the rest of the world in the confines of their rooms. They talked for a long while to themselves and it could be heard within the walls, but eventually they all did slumber.

And upon this Gumball went to his own bedroom, to his own bed, and slept, and dreamed. And he dreamed of adventures in far off distant lands with dragons, elves, orcs and mighty beasts that sought war on the innocents. And then he decided that, he wanted to be a hero.


End file.
